


Próbując igrać z ogniem

by Disharmony (anga971)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anga971/pseuds/Disharmony





	Próbując igrać z ogniem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts).



Scott przekręcił się na bok, starając się zasłonić głowę poduszką, by nie dopuścić do swojej świadomości, że ostre promienie słoneczne wpadające do pomieszczenia świadczą o niczym innym jak tym, że powinien wstać i zbierać się do pracy. 

Jęknął, próbując otworzyć oczy, gdy jego skroń przeszył ból. Dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, że cały był obolały, chociaż i tak z tego wszystkiego to głowa była najgorsza. Zamrugał, unosząc dłoń do oczu, gdy nagle bardziej poczuł niż usłyszał ruch po swojej prawej stronie. Zamarł, po czym powoli odwrócił głowę, a jego wzrok natrafił na śpiącego mężczyznę. Zmarszczył brwi. Próbował odtworzyć wczorajszy wieczór. 

Awans, opijanie sukcesu w barze. Bladoniebieskie oczy obserwujące go z drugiego końca baru. Och. 

Zmieszał się, gdy mężczyzna otworzył oczy, unosząc dłoń do twarzy. Miał kilkudniowy zarost, który, o ile to w ogóle było możliwe, jeszcze bardziej pogłębiał kolor jego oczu. Były hipnotyzujące i Scott był pewien, że nigdy wcześniej nie widział nikogo, kto miałby zarazem tak zimne jak i płomienne spojrzenie. 

Nie wiedział, jak powinien się zachować, ponieważ nie był nawet świadom tego, co miało miejsce w nocy. Sam był pod dość mocnym wpływie alkoholu, chociaż nie aż takim, by zupełnie nad sobą nie panować. Był pewien, że jak się mocniej skupi, to przypomni sobie więcej szczegółów. Zagadką był jednak stan mężczyzny w tamtym czasie i powód, dla którego nie zniknął nad ranem, gdyby to miał być tylko jednonocny seks. A czym innym mógłby być, jeżeli nawet nie wiedział, jak miał na imię? 

\- Dzień dobry - powiedział cicho, gdzieś na obrzeżach umysłu wciąż i wciąż przypominając sobie, co działo się w nocy. 

\- ...bry - wymruczał mężczyzna, sięgając dłonią w jego stronę, po czym przyciągnął go bliżej, chowając głowę pod jego brodą. - Daj mi jeszcze kilka minut - wymamrotał i Scott nie mógł powstrzymać drżenia. 

 

* 

Tydzień później wciąż wydawał się być nieobecny myślami, co wyjątkowo irytowało patrolującego razem z nim Stilesa. Co dziwne, biorąc pod uwagę, jak normalnie gadatliwy był Stilinski. Teraz jednak, zaciskając wargi patrzył na Scotta, z wyrzutem w oczach, gdy ten rysował palcem na masce ich zakurzonego samochodu jakieś mazańki. 

\- Chłopie, powiesz mi w końcu, co cię ugryzło? - Nie wytrzymał, jednym ruchem dłoni ścierając jego dotychczasowe dzieło. Scott pokręcił głową ze znużeniem, czując się nagle bardzo zmęczonym. 

\- Sam nie wiem… 

\- Idź po kawę. Najlepiej weź od razu też dla mnie, bo jeśli twoje towarzystwo w dalszym ciągu będzie takie promienne, to spodziewam się, że jeszcze chwila i będę drugim takim zombie jak ty. 

Scott skinął głową, od razu ruszając w stronę pobliskiej kawiarni. Co prawda nie uważał, by ta miała na cokolwiek mu się przydać, jednak podejrzewał, że nawet krótki spacer będzie w stanie otrzeźwić go chociaż na tyle, by wytrzymał do końca zmiany. 

Podchodząc do kontuaru, rozglądał się po pomieszczeniu, w którym, chyba jak w całym Beacon Hills, dominowały raczej jasne, acz ponure barwy. Jakiś wypłowiały brąz i blady krem. Bez mocnych kontrastów, czy czegokolwiek, co pobudziłoby mózg do pracy. Wręcz przeciwnie, miało się momentalnie wrażenie, że intensywnie pachnąca, oferowana przez nich kawa jest jedynym ratunkiem, by nie położyć się i leżeć, rozprawiając nad beznadziejnością świata. A przynajmniej tak właśnie czuł się McCall, czekając na dwie mocne kawy ze zbyt dużą ilością cukru i spienionego mleka, co momentalnie powinno odebrać im tytuł mocnych; nic bardziej mylnego. 

Wychodząc, jeszcze raz ogarnął wzrokiem pomieszczenie, ciężko wzdychając. Nie miał ochoty na kawę. Okrążył budynek, kierując się do Stilesa, gdy nagle dostrzegł, że ten zatrzymuje jakiś drogo wyglądający samochód. Czym prędzej pospieszył w jego kierunku, w sam raz, by znaleźć się wystarczająco blisko pojazdu w momencie, w którym otworzyły się drzwi i wysiadł z nich… ktoś wyglądający zdecydowanie znajomo. Scott zatrzymał się w pół kroku, nie spuszczając mężczyzny z oczu. Zacisnął dłonie w pięści; był profesjonalistą. Był ponad to. Właściwie, przecież to i tak był tylko niezobowiązujący seks. Niestety. 

Udało mu się ruszyć z miejsca, kiedy ten oparł się o bok samochodu, wznosząc oczy ku niebu. Scott był pewien, że ten go jeszcze nie zauważył. 

\- O, jest i Scott! - wykrzyknął Stiles, machając na niego ręką i już po samym tym geście Scott poznał, że ten musi być zirytowany. Momentu, w którym mężczyzna z niechęcią spojrzał w jego stronę i dotarło do niego, z kim ma do czynienia, nie dało się przegapić. 

Stiles najwyraźniej również musiał coś zauważyć, bo spojrzał na niego, unosząc brew, ale McCall pokręcił głową, zamiast tego podchodząc jeszcze bliżej. Czuł, że jest niewiarygodnie spięty. 

\- Co jest? - zapytał, starając się patrzeć wszędzie, tylko nie na mężczyznę. 

\- Stojący tu Argent odmawia otworzenia bagażnika w celu przeszukania. Jest tu nowy, więc mamy obowiązek sprawdzić, czy nie grozi naszemu społeczeństwu, a… 

Chris zaniemówił. Mężczyzna naprawdę był z tych _Argentów_? 

\- Tak, znam przepisy. - Zmarszczył brwi, otwierając usta, jednak Argent uprzedził go. 

\- Nie chcę żadnych problemów. Wracam na starą ziemię, a niechęć do współpracy wiąże się z postawą pana Stilinskiego… - Machnął dłonią, gdy Stiles otworzył usta, by poprawić go, dodając swój stopień. - Mógłbyś być moim synem, dzieciaku - warknął. 

\- To nieistotne. Jesteśmy przedstawicielami miejscowego posterunku i ma pan obowiązek podporządkować się poleceniom, panie Argent. 

\- Pańska godność? - Scott w końcu odważył się spojrzeć mu w oczy. Od razu w jego umyśle pojawił się obraz zaspanego mężczyzny, palący dotyk jego dłoni… 

\- McCall. 

\- Starszy posterunkowy McCall - syknął Stiles. Scott mimo napiętej atmosfery uśmiechnął się do niego. Tak, w końcu starszy posterunkowy.

Argent przyglądał mu się przez chwilę uważnie, po czym skinął, wskazując dłonią na samochód. 

\- W takim razie niech _starszy posterunkowy_ McCall mnie przeszuka. 

Stiles już otwierał usta, zapewne po to, by kłócić się, że mężczyzna nie ma prawa wytyczać im warunków, ale Scott tylko na niego skinął, podając mu dwie kawy, po czym ruszył za mężczyzną w stronę bagażnika. 

Kiedy już znaleźli się odpowiednio daleko, Scott nagle poczuł się mniej pewniej. Argent nie wykazywał żadnej chęci, by wspomnieć o tym, co zaszło przy ich ostatnim spotkaniu, a dla niego samego odejście mężczyzny było wręcz nazbyt jasnym komunikatem, co ten myśli o kontynuowaniu tej znajomości. 

Kiedy bagażnik się otworzył, Scott tyko wytrzeszczył oczy na jego zawartość. Niemal cały wyłożony był bronią i jakimiś torbami. 

\- To… - zaczął chrapliwym głosem, a mężczyzna tylko zapał go za ramię pociągając bardziej w bok, by nie zauważył ich Stiles. 

\- To nie jest przemyt. Ani nic z tych rzeczy. To moje… - Zakończył. 

\- To brzmi jeszcze gorzej, panie Argent. 

\- Chris, proszę - powiedział, szarpnięciem zmuszając Scotta, by ten spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. - Scott, to nie miało tak wyjść. Naprawdę. 

\- Jasne. Każdy by tak śpiewał, gdyby groził mu areszt i grzywna. - Co prawda jego głos nie zabrzmiał tak groźnie, jak by tego chciał, ale nawet mężczyzna musiał być świadom tego, że było to niemożliwe w jego obecności. Zapewne dlatego też tak mocno go trzymał… 

\- Naprawdę. To po prostu… było niewłaściwie. Myślałem, że jesteś starszy, ale twój dowód... To niewłaściwe - powtórzył, puszczając go. - Czego potrzebujesz? Moich danych? Czy skujesz mnie już teraz? - dodał zrezygnowany. 

Scott przemyślał to wszystko. Co prawda to wciąż mogła być gra, manipulacja, by tylko nie zrobił tego, co powinien. Jednak… co jeżeli mężczyzna mówił prawdę? Miał tamtego dnia dowód w kieszeni spodni, więc jeżeli mężczyzna by go przeszukał, wiedziałby, ile ma lat. Sam nie wyglądał, jakby był aż w wieku ojca Stilesa, ale z całą pewnością już przekroczył trzydziestkę… Mimo wszystko, już dawno podjął decyzję. Wyciągnął z kieszeni plik druczków i zaczął: 

\- Imię i nazwisko… 

* 

Kiedy Chris odjechał, Stiles wciąż przyglądał mu się uważnie, po czym obrócił jego kawę do góry nogami, wylewając ją mu pod nogi. 

\- Zimna. Nie ma co, szybko się uwinąłeś. 

Scott jęknął. 

\- Daj spokój, musiałem być rzetelny. 

\- Dałeś mu chociaż mandat? 

\- Nie miałem za co. 

\- Scott, jak mogłeś! 

McCall pokręcił głową ze śmiechem, szturchając przyjaciela, by wskazać mu pędzące w ich kierunku auto. 

\- Zajmij się lepiej tym - parsknął. 

* 

Minęły cztery dni, nim Scott w końcu odważył się ubrać swoje ulubione czarne spodnie i błękitną koszulkę i wsiąść do samochodu, zmierzając w konkretnym celu. Jak się okazało, wcale nie miał daleko od swojego domu, chociaż duży dom położony był raczej na uboczu Beacon Hills. 

Zwolnił, wyłączając światła, aż w końcu się zatrzymał. Policzył do siedmiu, po czym wysiadł, kierując się w stronę niedomkniętej furtki. Światło paliło się prawdopodobnie w kuchni i wydawało mu się, że widział jakiś cień. Ktoś był w domu. Po samochodzie nie było śladu, ale o ile zdążył się zorientować, wjazd prowadził do dość dużego garażu. Może był tam. 

Z bijącym sercem pchnął furtkę i podszedł do drzwi. Wydawało mu się, że coś mignęło w oknie i najwyraźniej nie mylił się, bo, gdy uniósł zaciśniętą w pięść dłoń, by zapukać, drzwi otworzyły się, ukazując w nich Chrisa. Scott omiótł go wzrokiem, podczas gdy ten wychylił się, jakby sprawdzając, czy przypadkiem McCall nie przyprowadził ze sobą całej kawalerii, by doprowadzić go na posterunek. 

\- Dobry wieczór - zaczął, zaciągając się atakującym jego nozdrza zapachem. Zmarszczył brwi, bo poza oczywistą wonią wody kolońskiej mężczyny dotarła go raczej delikatna, wręcz słodkawa woń z wnętrza domu. 

Chris skinął mu głową, uważnie obserwując, na co Scott nie mógł już dłużej się powstrzymywać i, wyciągnął przed siebie rękę, w której trzymał butelkę wina. 

\- Mogę wejść? 

Mężczyzna przyglądał mu się jeszcze przez chwilę uważnie. 

\- Wchodź… Scott. 

* 

Odłożył widelec, czując się sytym. Uśmiechnięty spojrzał na niemal pusty już talerz, na którym jeszcze kilka minut temu leżała dokładka zrobionej przez Chrisa zapiekanki. 

\- Mam więc rozumieć, że nie będzie żadnego wezwania? - zapytał w końcu Chris, po od jakiegoś czasu siedzieli tak w niemal całkowitej ciszy. McCall przewrócił oczami, patrząc na niego z politowaniem. 

\- Nie zrobiłbym tego. 

\- Dlaczego? 

Zastanowił się. 

\- Nie chodzi wcale o to, że się ze sobą przespaliśmy. 

\- Domyślam się. Więc dlaczego? 

\- Bo mimo tego, co myśli Stiles, interesuję się historią naszego miasteczka. Plus pamiętam tamtą historię 

\- Więc…? 

\- I rozmawiałem z kilkoma osobami. Wróciły tu? 

\- Kogo masz na myśli? - Mężczyzna nie wydawał się być skorym do udzielenia odpowiedzi. 

\- Wilkołaki. Nie musisz udawać. Wiem o ich istnieniu. Stiles zresztą też, po prostu zawsze odsuwał od siebie ten temat. Jego matka została rozszarpana przez Alfę, który wymknął się spod kontroli. 

\- Claudia. 

\- Tak. Byłeś tam wówczas, prawda? Twoja siostra…. a twój ojciec… 

\- Scott. 

McCall zamilkł. Możliwe, że nie powinien był przypominać w takiej chwili o Kate. 

\- Nie wróciły. I nie wrócą, gdy wieść rozniesie się po okolicznych watahach. To prawda, Hale’owie zmierzali w te strony, ale nie sądzę, by ich aktualny Alfa odważył się wrócić, wiedząc, że łowcy powrócili na to terytorium. 

Scott skinął głową. Dobrze, tę część mieli już za sobą. 

\- Naprawdę to będzie tylko tyle? - zapytał, nie mogąc dłużej czekać. W przeciwnym razie jego obecność tutaj byłaby po prostu śmieszna. 

\- Jesteś młody. Nie powinienem był, wtedy, w barze. 

\- Daj spokój, Chris. 

\- Nie, Scott. Mógłbym być i twoim ojcem. To, że nigdy nie doczekałem się potomka, to zupełnie różna kwestia. Mimo wszystko chciałbym się tu osiedlić. Związać z kimś. Nie szukam przygód, nie w moim wieku. 

McCall odchylił się w krześle, uważnie mu się przyglądając. 

\- Nie proponuję ci przygodnego seksu. - Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem. Widząc, że zaczyna się wahać, Scott podniósł się i obszedł stół. - Wiesz, nie strzelam najlepiej. Wystarczyło, by zaliczyć, ale zawsze mógłbyś udzielić mi kilku lekcji - dodał, stając za mężczyzną i pochylając się nad jego uchem. 

\- Lubisz adrenalinę, _Scott_? 

\- Lubię igrać z ogniem - wyszeptał i uśmiechnął się, gdy usta mężczyzny odnalazły jego własne.


End file.
